


Rope Demo

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Nothing explicit, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: Akande hosts a demo at Talon with some lovely volunteers.Based from the Learning the Ropes AU by Purely-A-Trashcan.





	Rope Demo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 



> Before proceeding, please note this is based off the Learning the Ropes AU by Purely-A-Trashcan! 
> 
> This was written months ago, before I even knew what the last few chapters would hold. This has been edited slightly to uphold some of the plot developments, but with Jesse's arm, let's assume this is after many many months of healing and he has his prosthetic. It just makes things easier.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’ll be doing a demo tonight on rope play. I was wondering if I could borrow your subs for a portion of it,” Akande proposed, smiling wide. “I would go over it with them beforehand, of course. I know no one wants to try something new in front of an audience.”

“If they’re okay with it, that would be fine,” Jack said, Gabriel nodding in agreement. “We haven’t introduced it to them yet. I personally haven’t tried it with Genji due to his panic attacks. I don’t want him to feel trapped.” Akande nodded in understanding, looking over to the two subs snuggling on the couch in the next room.

“I would ensure they’re okay with every detail, with a trial run before. Nothing new will be introduced during the actual demonstration. They’re safe in my hands.” Akande uncrossed his arms, wrapping one easily around Hanzo’s waist beside him. “I’ll go over it with them after dinner, if that’s okay?”

-

Hours later, the group could be found at Talon with a sizable crowd of people gathered by the demo stage. Akande was starting his demo, beginning by explaining the basics of rope play, the dangers of inexperience, and the different ways rope could be used. He was securing a rope harness over Hanzo’s skin tight clothing as he spoke, using it as an example. The rope was a light blue, contrasting nicely with Hanzo’s dark clothing. 

“And next week I will be doing a demo with my Hanzo here on suspension,” Akande said, securing said man’s forearms crossed parallel to each other behind him to the middle of his back. He had him turn around the show the audience.

Jack and Gabe were off to the far end of the stage, getting their subs into a good headspace before letting them participate.

“If you get nervous just call yellow and Akande will let you out. We’ll go cool down and relax after, okay?” Jack murmured to Genji, their foreheads touching as they spoke softly. Genji rolled his eyes, frowning.

“Don’t talk about me getting nervous or I _will_ get nervous,” the younger huffed. Jack laughed, petting up and down Genji’s back gently.

“You’re right. Everything will go great. You’re going to be a very good boy for Akande’s demo, huh?” Genji wiggled his hips a bit, smiling up at his dom before burying his face in Jack’s chest.

“Yes Daddy.”

Jesse was easily ready, putty in Gabe’s hands as he whispered in his ear. Akande motioned that he was ready for his volunteers. The two subs were sent off with pats to their butts, looking eager and ready to participate.

Jesse sat on the floor parallel to the edge of the stage, patting his legs for Genji to straddle his lap. The two squirmed closer together, giggling as they wrapped their legs around each other’s waists the closest they could. Akande had already outfitted them with rope harnesses on their chests. He had even been kind enough to let them pick their own colors: a lovely dark red for Jesse and a vibrant bright green for Genji.

Akande secured their legs to one another’s in intricate knots, checking in with every completed knot to ensure it wasn’t too tight and that they were still comfortable. He spoke to the audience as he tied.

“There’s many fun ties to do with two subs, especially with toys involved. We won’t be doing anything too intense tonight, of course. I will be teaching rope play with couples or one on one all this week if anyone is interested. Rope opens up a lot of fun gateways in BDSM.” Akande had their thighs secured together, testing the knots one more time and getting a color from both subs before moving on.

“They’re being surprisingly well behaved tonight. They haven’t been squirming on him at all,” Gabriel murmured to Jack as they watched, arms crossed. He caught Jesse’s eye as he peeked at them over Genji’s shoulder and returned his meek smile with an encouraging grin.

“It’s because Hanzo’s watching,” Jack replied, gesturing to the scene. Genji had locked eyes with his brother, and the older was smiling approvingly. Hanzo still had on his rope harness, but had been freed from the rope securing his arms behind his back before he had been sent off to the sidelines. Jesse had a light blush on his cheeks, pointedly keeping his gaze forward. Gabe raised his eyebrows, looking back to Jack. “Genji's been trying to impress his brother. Jesse has a little crush on him, but we all know that.”

Gabe smirked, chuckling softly under his breath. “He thinks it’s a secret.”

Akande had their ankles secured, Jesse’s behind Genji’s back and Genji’s behind Jesse’s. Their legs were completely immobilized by the rope, forcing them to be wrapped around each other. He stood and stepped back to observe his work, smiling to himself at the twin doe eyes looking up at him from the ground. “How is that, boys?” The two subs responded by rocking against their bonds, smiling at one another when they proved secure and comfortable enough. Akande nodded and knelt back beside them, taking a forearm from each of them in his massive hands to demonstrate his next point.

“This is the part where you can get pretty creative with this tie. Where their arms and hands are tied can control the situation from here on out. You could tie their forearms together,” Akande demonstrated by holding said forearms against each other in one of his hands. Genji and Jesse’s hands interlaced their fingers together instinctively once they touched, “And then from here, tie their tied arms to their chests harnesses.” The subs leaned forward until their chests touched the trapped arms, which was impossible to do without getting directly in each other’s faces. Genji kissed Jesse without hesitation when they got too close, Jesse sighing in surprise before kissing back. They hadn’t practiced _that_ but he wasn’t complaining. 

Akande rumbled out a low laugh when the crowd reacted positively. “Exactly. They can rile each other up themselves with so much closeness. If we had started with them both horizontal, we could have tied their hips flush to one another so one would have to rely on the other for friction. There is a lot of possibilities if you know what you are doing, and do it safely.”

Jesse had quickly dominated the kiss with a few soft bites to Genji’s lips after Genji had shown full intent on leading it. The two were panting softly with Genji’s lip still trapped in Jesse’s teeth when Akande cleared his throat, giving them a raised eyebrow. “Boys, if you’re quite ready to move on. Behave for me or we might have a spanking demonstration next.” A soft ripple of laughter went through the crowd, unnoticed by the two subs now cheek to cheek and pouting at the rope master beside them. 

“Sorry, Sir,” they both chimed out, sitting still again for him.

Akande continued after giving them both a warm smile, “You could tie only their wrists together and give them more control over their own range of motion,” he released their forearms, their hands staying held together as he easily wrapped a hand around both their wrists. Hanzo watched intently from the edge of the stage, his mouth hidden by his curled knuckles against his chin. He looked comfortable in his own bonds, a calm in his eyes that hadn’t been there before the demo started.

“And of course, you could even restrict them entirely,” their wrists were released, and they moved chest to chest as they had done in practice, both their backs arching just slightly to do it as flush as possible, “and tie their harnesses together on the sides, here, with some simple loops.” The subs moved again, arms wrapped around each other’s side, their chins on each other’s shoulders. Akande asked their colors (a resounding, happy ‘green!’) once more before beginning the simple loops to connect their harnesses together, moving on to show how their arms and wrists could be bound to the rest of the rope work. He demonstrated different ties and knots on either side of the two sandwiched subs. 

Akande stood when he was finished, admiring his work. He moved on to take questions after ensuring the two were okay to remain tied for a few more minutes. Hanzo stepped forward to have certain ties demonstrated on his arm when someone asked about decorative knots in rope play.

Jesse peeked at their doms, nuzzling back against Genji in response to the kitten’s affection at their closeness. Gabriel’s mouth was a tight line, his pupils giving away how much he wanted to step forward and play with this predicament. Of course, they would be unbound soon, once Akande was done with questions, but it was giving him some ideas. Gabe gave the sub a wolfish grin again when they locked eyes, snapping his teeth at him playfully. Jesse flushed a bit redder than he already had been, more embarrassed by being unable to hide his face. He looked over to Jack, whose gaze was fixated on Genji, a few of his knuckles between his teeth in thought. Jack looked just as eager to get his hands on Genji in this moment. 

The moment Akande announced the demo as complete and thanked the attendees, the two doms rushed forward into the space like a starting gun had gone off. They stood with Akande beside the tied up bodies that were their boyfriends, observing the work up close. Hanzo sat on the edge of the stage beside them, looping a finger on one of the ties and giving it a tug. 

“Very impressive work tonight,” Hanzo complimented, looking up at Akande to smile at him, “I’m excited for next week’s demo if this is anything to go by.” 

The four talked amongst themselves for a few minutes, Jack’s hand running soothingly through Genji’s hair after giving him praise first and Gabe doing the same with Jesse. After only a few minutes Genji got bored, wanting more attention and to be out of the bonds. He tilted his mouth down and sunk his teeth into Jesse’s shoulder, eliciting a yelp from the younger sub. “G-Genji!”

“I’m ready to get out now,” Genji said simply once he had their attention, giving them all a proud smirk. Jack crossed his arms, fixing his gaze on him.

“I think you’re going to sit there for 5 more minutes, and then once Akande has you unbound, you’re going over my knee. Apologize to Jesse.” The initial whining from Genji before complying only ensured the spankings would multiply later.

Jesse’s red face wasn’t helped by the teasing he received in those 5 minutes, Hanzo playing along with Gabriel to ensure he was thoroughly embarrassed by the end of the time. 

“Jesse did a good job, don’t you think, Hanzo?”

“Oh yes. Jesse, you look very handsome all tied up like this. Red is a beautiful color on you.”

Gabriel stopped the teasing once the two subs came apart, though he couldn’t help his chuckling at Jesse’s blatant attempt to hide his lasting erection by plastering himself against the dom’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> OW Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep


End file.
